halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 4
New aliens ? SPARTAN--117 18:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothing comfirmed yet, but maybe forerunners are here??? --Drew 18:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) "Halo 4 : Return of the forerruners"... SPARTAN--117 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The Arbiter I hope the Arbiter is gonna be in it! He's my favorite character! --Mega Sean 45 20:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : I wish, too, wish that The Arbiter is going to be in this game, but unfortunately, he probably might not be because as seen in Halo 3, The Arbiter was teleported to Earth in the frontal section of the frigate. YOu know what could be better, if Cortana could take form of a real life-sized human and she could help the Chief in Campaign! :P -Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : How would a hologram touch things? Fuzz 19:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Trailer Anyone else think the trailer was a bit underwhelming? It wasn't bad but I just felt they could of done much, much more. In my opinion it just had terrible pacing and didn't show anything that was really new. Hopefully they can redeem themselves with the next trailer. Aleksandr the Great 00:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Im wondering WTH that pistol is looks epic but dosn't make much sense. :Nah, not really. Teaser trailers are generally crap. It succeeded in getting me interested, so it did its job. Moozipan Cheese 00:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Hence the term "teaser." Jedijam91 19:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :If you saw Mass Effect 3 before trailer then yes. Ram Dodger 04:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Forward Unto Dawn Anyone else notice the section of FUD resembles nothing of what was shown at the end of Halo 3?--Zervziel 00:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Well, it could be possible that the Dawn could have been tearing itself apart when it started drifting towards the unknown Forerunner? machine/object, causing its shape as seen in the teaser trailer. -Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 01:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Gravity. All the gases from wreck meeting the gases in atmosphere cuased the explosion you see in the trailer. My best guess. Ram Dodger 03:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Onyx maybe it could be onyx but i have no proof Please sign your posts. Anyway, i very highly doubt it's Onyx, since the Halo 3 Legendary Ending planet is intact, whereas Onyx would've already been ripped apart long before then (taking Halo Legends into account, the Halo 3 Legendary Ending takes place at the very least 5 years after the game). And it can't be the Dyson sphere that Halsey, Mendez and the Spartans with them got sent to, since (to paraphrase Halsey) it's really small on the outside, and big on the inside, because of the Forunner's grasp on Slipspace usage. It's undeniably Forunner, possibly even their homeworld, or at the very least another Shield World, but it's not Onyx. Serithi 03:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It kinda looks like Cybertron ... Ram Dodger 04:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Transformers Robots in Disguise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuzz 19:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I believe that this could have a high possibility of being Onyx, as a multiplayer campaign could not take place without multiple characters and Onyx is currently home to a multitude of trapped Spartans; to further this notion, Forerunners are very unlikely to aid a seemingly random human in combat, beeing such a seclusive species. This leads me to believe that Master Chief has stubled upon Onyx and will be reunited with Kurt, Blue team, and the rest of the Spartan III's left on Onyx to play in campaign with as additional characters. EggtasticTaco 05:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I think Onyx is a possibility, because just like Eggtastic Taco said, a campaign can't take place without multiple characters. And the terminals mention Forerunners on Onyx, some people believe that they mean the Sentinels, but nobody has ever searched the entire Shield World (except Halsey, Mendez and the Spartans, but nobody knows what they discovered). And in five years time, the Sentinels could have reproduced enough to make a new planet, (maybe with a little help from other building installations). Because every 6 seconds a new Sentinel, for 5 years is a lot of Sentinels. The Spartans destroyed the Sentinel factory in Onyx. And don't forget, the Forunners designated humanity as Reclaimers, basically handed the Mantle down to them, so if they cared enough about humans to do that you'd think they'd at least help out if they see them combating the Flood (this is assuming the Forunners still live. But hey, you never know, some of them may have preserved themselves, gone into stasis or something). And i must have missed something, but what do you mean by multiplayer campaign? What are you talking about? I think he means Co-op, at least that was wat I meant when I talked about the campaign and multiple characters. Except the Halo PC and Halo 2 PC, every Halo game has an Co-op mode, and I don't think they are going to make a one player only campaign. The Forerunnners messed up once, when the degraded Humanity after the Forerunner-Human/San 'Shyuum, while Humanity had just beaten the Flood (be it an other form as in the Halo series) and that way, didn't know how to defeat it properly, and had to destroy all sentient life in the galaxy. Maybe they just didn't want to mess up again, and see if Humanity could beat the Flood again. Kjdeboer 05:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm leaning towards it being Precursor or something we haven't seen yet. Forerunners weren't big on round, they were more about monolithic, and that portal thing isn't very monolithic... Also: Don't know if it's the edge of the planet, or another Ring, but there's a curved line near the border of the screen --Zero-G Mako 16:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Armor and abilities It seems Chief has a partially new armor design along with the ability to fly. Imposter101 06:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe his jetpacks only work in space so he never used them? Fuzz 19:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Its a thruster pack as seen in Halo 2 so hopefull no amor abilitys. I WANT ARMOR ABILITIES! Or at least just sprint. Toa manoc Where was the thruster pack seen in halo 2 on humans? I only remember the elites in space with them.Darb 013 19:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It has to be armor abilities if he had that jetpack on him we would have seen it a lot of times in the cinamatics in Halo 2 & 3 Maybe not a lot in gameplay tho (O) JJdoomkiller 14:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Pistol/Grenade Launcher I think that the weapon that the chief uses looks more like a grenade launcher, than a pistol. I think a grenade launcher is more likely because he blows a huge hole in the wall and the gun pops open after the shot, and that also happens after you've fired the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. and a normal pistol wouldn't need that. I'm not sure about this, but what do you guys think? Kjdeboer 13:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It definitely looks like some kind of launcher, but not the Grenade Launcher. It seemed more like a rocket or sticky grenade pistol of some kind. The rocket/grenade seemed to stick to the door Chief blew up, and he reloaded the pistol from the front with another rocket/grenade; characteristics different from the Grenade Launcher. Looks like we've got ourselves a new weapon, which I think I'm going to create a page on. JohnnyT 02:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Created the weapon page, and also linked the topic title to it. I also noticed during the trailer how the Chief slammed the back of the pistol back down, leading me to realize that was likely the detonating mechanism of the grenade. JohnnyT 03:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) New game new weapons isn't that a good thing JJdoomkiller 19:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) it strangely looks like a M6 modified to fire grenades and RPGs it might be a new model.(O) JJdoomkiller 14:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Without Bungie it won't be the same. I think that without bungie halo will not be the same. Is it just me? Nserver7 17:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :There's not really any evidence to support they'll do a bad job yet, so yeah, I think it's just you being cautious. 343 Industries have done pretty well with Halo Waypoint and some of the other Halo stuff they've worked on so far, and I'm sure they'll at least do a decent job on this. Moozipan Cheese 17:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :The Call of Duty games are good even though different companines made them. Fuzz 19:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::343 is just ex Bungie/Halo fans! But no it wont be the same, Cortana in Halo 3 is the perfect Cortana (as in Reach it's just better graphic wise than 3) but 4 they've changed her :'( :'( :'( 19:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::l maybe not we'll see. If you pause at 0:58 it looks like an Afro! :/ Toa manoc ::Now I would'ent say THAT but maybe well see a big gameplay difference JJdoomkiller 19:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Talk pages are not fucking forums. :: :ThankyouBriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 02:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :your a real ass BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS did you know that? Voice Actors That cortana does not sound like Jen Taylor... Is it just me? I'm getting worried. Halo wouldnt be the same without jen taylor voice acting it. Thankfully Steve Downes is MC!!! Pwndyoosucka 05:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Will it be a great game You guys think it will be great or bad I mean come on new halo game! thats great but who knows because they didn't reveal anything on gameplay or mutiplayer yet Talk pages are not forums.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 02:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So?anyway what I mean is look what happened to ODST and a lot of people disliked the game so it would stink to wait all this time for halo 4 and have a major disappontment anybody agree if not I don't care if its a talk page and not a forums end of discation. Naming? I believe the title "Rocket Pistol" should be changed. This is because there is no known name given to the weapon by a canonical source yet. For as long as we know, the weapon could be scrapped from the real game. The title should be changed to "Unknown Pistol Variant," or something relative. Graphics style Is it just me, or does this look like a new animating style for Halo? The textures feel different, more like Halo Wars. Master Chief himself is now an acrobatic ninja, as opposed to the minimal-effort good Darth Vader-esque character we've seen in earlier games. I mean, the old Master chief would see a brute Chieftain and run straight for him (see the 1st Halo 3 TV commercial, where it shows him as a kid) and the Chief in this trailer looks like he would kick off from brute to brute killing on his way --Zero-G Mako 16:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a little too early to think there is a new animating style, we've only seen a teaser of little over 1 minute, and in only a small part of that teaser you see the Master Chief moving. Kjdeboer 16:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC)